


Choranaptyxis

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: Today however was the day that Credence was coming back to New York. The young man had asked if they could meet up and Graves had agreed, saying they could meet up for dinner after Graves had finished work.





	

For the first time in a very long time Graves was keeping an eye on the time to make sure he was going to leave work on time.

It had been 2 years since all the business with Grindelwald. 2 years since Graves had been found locked up in his own attic and he'd had to start piecing his life together. 2 year since he'd met Credence.

Credence had shown up at his door - injured and scared, also a complete stranger to Graves. Graves had asked how Credence knew where he lived and the boy had said that Graves had taken him here. Graves had then had to try explain what had happened and although Credence didn't say much he said enough that Graves knew Grindlewald had used his face to get close to the boy. Graves had contacted Tina Goldstein after that to try and get some help for Credence.

Graves had gotten Credence pardoned and allowed into wizarding society - it was highly unusual but after everything that had happened Seraphina had been pretty much willing to grant Graves whatever he wanted to make up for the fact she hadn't noticed his life had been taken over by a dark wizard.

After that, as the obscurus was still inside Credence, it was decided that Credence would travel with Newt so that Newt could study him and see if he was able to help.

It had been two years since he'd last seen Credence - since he had stood next to Tina as they had waved off Newt and Credence. It had all been quite awkward and Graves was not the best at dealing with such situations. With a stilled clasp to Credence's shoulder Graves had told him to take care, and almost as a polite afternote told him to keep in touch.

Graves hadn't expected the boy to keep in touch - in fact he had somewhat thought that would be the last he saw of Newt and Credence, that he would perhaps have to swallow his pride from time to time and ask Tina how they were doing. Instead to his surprise a week later an owl arrived for him from Credence.

It hadn't been much, just a short letter to say thanks and to tell him that he was enjoying his time with Newt. It had been a very formal thing, something that had been a theme with letters they both sent back and forth to each other in the beginning. From there it had evolved into a far more friendly correspondence with Credence excitedly telling Graves everything about his time with Newt and all the beasts he'd encountered.

Graves had given what advice he could to Credence, tips for spells, trivia about the wizarding world, certain potion recipes that Graves used more often than not. He had also put Credence in touch with an old professor that Graves still talked to from Ilvermorny to help Credence with his charms and potions.

Today however was the day that Credence was coming back to New York. The young man had asked if they could meet up and Graves had agreed, saying they could meet up for dinner after Graves had finished work.

Graves was not the type of man to get nervous - however he had felt apprehensive about tonight, it was strange to know someone so well but to have not actually talked face to face in 2 years. In all honestly not to have had a proper conversation in person ever - the most they had shared before Credence had left, passed the talks where they had tried to explain the terrible situation that had occurred to each other, was brief stilled conversations.

Graves was also slightly concerned about how Credence would feel being confronted by the face of the man who had used him - although he knew Credence understood that it hadn't been Graves, the older man thought it could bring up bad memories for him. Graves himself still had nightmares about the dark wizard himself.

Graves shook himself out of that line of thought - it wouldn't help anyone. Glancing at the clock one last time Graves figured it would be alright to pack up and leave early for once in his life, it wasn't like he was getting any work done anyway.

He was meeting Credence outside of MACUSA headquarters and as he approached the front doors he had to mentally slap himself for getting worked up - he was the director of magical security, he had faced much much worse, meeting an old friend was nothing to be nervous about.

He stepped outside the building and before he could even look around he heard his name being called.

"Mr Graves!" As he turned his breath was almost knocked out of him - if it wasn't for the fact the young man was walking over to him waving Graves was hardly sure he would have recognised him.

Credence looked nothing like when he had left - his hair was now long, sitting tied up in a bun in top of his head, he had filled out and was no longer the gaunt figure he had been. He stood taller now, not hunching over in on himself. The biggest difference though was the bright smile that lit up his face - something that Graves couldn't help returning.

"Please call me Percival." Graves said - they had been talking for two years it seemed bizarre for them to keep it formal. Credence ducked his head slightly and a light blush covered his cheeks but he was still smiling. "You look good." Graves said before he could think any better of it but it made Credence's blush brighten making Graves feel okay about the comment.

"You look good too, Percival." Credence replied - Graves wanted to disagree, all he'd done is age.

"Shall we?" Graves asked, tilting his head slightly in the direction he wanted to walk. "There's a nice no-maj place round the corner."

Credence grinned and nodded, Graves had the urge to offer Credence his arm so they could walk together but stamped it down. This was just two friends meeting to catch up, not a date.

Xxx

The conversation flowed easily over dinner, Credence talking about his travelling and Graves talking about trying to spend more time with his family.

As they left the restaurant Grave desperately didn't want the night to end. This time he didn't fight the urge to offer his arm and to his relief Credence took it as the walked to find somewhere where they can apperate safely. Graves cast a silent notice-me-not to make sure he didn't ruffle any no-maj feathers.

They turned down the side of a building and Credence's hand tightened on Graves' arm, when he looked over at the younger man Credence shook his head slightly and gave a faint smile.

They stopped at the end of the alley to say their goodbyes.

"How long are you in New York?" Graves asked - a topic he had avoided up until now, he wanted to see Credence again but had almost scared himself with how much.

"Actually," Credence started, looking down at the ground with a smile and pushing one strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm moving back to New York to live." He said.

Graves wanted to ask so many questions, including why hadn't Credence mentioned this before - but it wasn't really his business to know.

"That's really good." Grave replied.

"Actually I was hoping I could ask you something." Credence asked.

"Anything." Graves answered and perhaps that was a little too much - but it was already out there and Graves was loath to take it back.

"I've lined up some viewing for apartments this weekend and I would like someone with me, I'm not entirely sure what to look for as this will be the first place I will have ever gotten by myself." Credence explained and it pulled at Graves' heart slightly - that this wonderful young man had been through so much.

"Of course Credence, I'll more than happily help."

"They're lined up for this weekend."

Graves nodded. "You remember where I live?" He asked and Credence confirmed. "Come round before the first one and we'll go from there."

"Thank you!" Credence said and before Graves could blink he had an arm full of the other man. He hugged him back gently and Credence clung to him tightly.

When they separated they said quick goodbyes and apperated away.

Xxx

Graves decided to wear his most authoritative work outfit - he was torn between that and something that would soften him, but he decided he can intimidate the housing agent with his appearance and soften himself to Credence with words.

He wasn't sure it had worked though when he answers the door and Credence looked taken a back. In lieu of a greeting he explained himself, "I thought if I looked stern enough the housing agent wouldn't even think of trying to swindle you."

A bright happy grin spread across Credence's face and as cliche as it is Graves thought it looked like the rising sun. Credence then started laughing, he raised his hand to hide it slightly and Graves wanted to take his hand away so he could continue to see his smile. Instead Graves allowed himself to smile back brightly.

Graves offered his arm again and Credence took it without hesitation.

"Would you apperate us to the the first place?" Graves asked.

Credence nodded and apperated them, preening slightly when Graves said he had done a good job. The wizard that was meeting them outside the apartment was of course impeccably put together, so sleek that Graves definitely didn't trust him.

Graves pulled his shoulders back and tried his best to loom. Credence let out a small giggle and hid it behind his hand again.

"Sorry." He said around a grin. "Now I know what you're doing it's funny."

Graves threw him a smile but straightened his face quickly. The house agent caught sight of them and seemed to startle at Graves - it made Credence shake with silent laughter and that made Graves preen himself.

Xxx

The first apartment hadn't been up to much but after Grave had introduced himself and dropped into conversation that he was director of magical security the apartments suddenly went up in quality. Whenever Graves was stern and imposing Credence would grin - either turning away or putting a hand in front of his mouth to make sure the housing agent didn't see.

By the end of the day they had seen at least two apartments that were decent. Credence had suggested going out for dinner and Graves had readily agreed.

"Thank you so much for coming." Credence said over dinner and Graves shook his head, grin fixed on face - it's the most he'd grinned quite possibly in years.

"You don't need thank me Credence, it was my pleasure." Credence blushed brightly and ducked his head to hide his smile slightly. "Credence you're..." Graces started and then stopped, he almost doesn't continue but Credence looked up expectantly. "You're a Choranaptyxis." Graves started again and paused, again, "that is to say..." he tried. "Sorry I'm not very good with words."

Credence gave him a small smile and reached across the table to gently take hold of Graves' hand. "It's okay." He said, and he was so different from the boy that left New York two years ago but he still had the same caring spirit an kindness that was always underlining.

"You're like a Choranaptyxis, you grow into the space you're given. Look at you." Graves said with a certain amount of awe in his voice and he squeezed Credence's hand. Credence blushed brightly and tried to hide a grin. "You've grown and flourished so much, if I can do anything to help - I always will." He finished.

"I was so happy every time you wrote me back - in the beginning I was so worried I was being an idiot, that you wouldn't want to talk to me." Graves shook his head but doesn't interrupt, Credence smiled brightly at him. "You're so different from...what I mean to say is I'm so glad we've gotten to know each other." Credence finished.

If they weren't in a restaurant with a table between him Graves fancied that he would have swept Credence into his arms - as it was he brought the hand that he was holding is his up to his lips and kissed it.

Credence grinned wider than Graves has seen on him and squeezed Graves' hand.

"Let's get the bill." Graves said.

Xxx

Where Credence was staying wasn't too far from the restaurant and so Graves offered to walk Credence back. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Out of the corner of his eye Graves could see that Credence was smiling.

When they reached the hotel they stopped and faced each other.

"Thank you." Credence said, "for everything."

"You're welcome." Graves replied shortly - he stepped closer and put his hands on Credence's waist, Credence's hands came up to rest on his chest.

"I would like..." Credence started, "what I mean to say is it would be nice if perhaps we could continue to see each other."

Graves leaned forward and when he was a hair width apart he answered, "I would like that too." He then leaned forward and kissed Credence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
